


Absolution Doesn't Even Come Close

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Father Hale, I Have Sinned [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Altar Boy Stiles, Blasphemy, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Priest Derek, Priest Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Priest Derek has fun with his Altar boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution Doesn't Even Come Close

Derek’s got Stiles bound with a black silk ribbon around his wrists and one wrapped loosely around his eyes, so he can’t see. Stiles loves the thrill of it.

The fact that he can’t see, but he knows Father Hale will take care of him, worship him like he always does. 

Tonight he wants to make Stiles wait, though and Stiles knows it,  _anticipates_  it. It makes his body tingle with pleasurable shocks and he can’t help but lick his lips out of anticipation for Derek’s touch that’s soon to come.

Stiles is laying back on something plush and comfortable, he can’t tell what it is, but he knows he’s nude and it’s not cold per se, but he can feel the warm breath fanning on his skin every now and again when Father Hale speaks to him in hushed tones telling him what he’s going to do to him and to be a good boy.

"Recite a prayer for me, Stiles." Father Hale says, bending back to Stiles’ level, and brushing his fingertips over the pale column of Stiles’ throat, feeling Stiles’ large exhale of breath against his hand and watching as Stiles’ adams apple bobs.  

Stiles nods, swallowing before he starts, “Our father who art in heaven.” Stiles licks his full pink lips, bites his lower lip before he continues on, “hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is.”

Derek’s eyes grow dark as he waits for Stiles to finish, hands roaming all over Stiles’ body, caressing the dips and curves of the tender flesh underneath his palms. 

Stiles’ breath hitches when Derek’s hand brushes over the tip of his cock, before he removes it completely. Stiles wants to whine and beg for Father Hale to put his hand back on his cock and fuck him ‘til he cries, but he knows that’s not going to happen. At least  _not_  yet. 

"….in heaven." Stiles breathes heavily, waiting for Derek to say something. Derek’s hand is still on his skin, hot like fire on his flesh and it makes his body cry at out in want of more. 

"Good boy." Father Hale praises, using the tip of his right index finger to rub at Stiles’ nipples, the pink nubs hard and aching against Stiles’ chest. 

Stiles moans, lips wide open as he shakes from the sensations his Father is giving him. Stiles spreads his legs unconsciously. He knows it’s lewd, but he wants Derek inside of him, _so_  bad.

He wants to be _sodomized_.

"Father, please?" Stiles begs, lips trembling and swollen from his biting on them. 

"Soon." Derek promises, moving between Stiles’ legs to get more comfortable, his hands on the backs of Stiles’ thighs, rubbing the soft skin there covered in thin hairs. Stiles lets out small moans from the pressure, a chorus of  _oh’s_  and _ah’s_  just from Derek massaging Stiles’ flesh.

When Derek wraps a calloused hand around Stiles' cock, _he_ whimpers. The pressure, almost too much on his aching cock. 

"Are you going to come for me, my sinful boy?" Derek whispers, hot breath fanning against his prick, the sensations sending shivers dancing down his spine. 

"Yes, please, Father. Let me come." Stiles begs, tears falling from his eyes, clear drops falling down past the silk blindfolds. 

Derek blows a wet kiss on the inside of Stiles' thigh, smoothing the skin he just kissed before he moves forward towards Stiles' cock, wrapping his lips around it. 

Stiles cries out, struggling to grab onto Derek's hair, but loose silk ties that are wrapped around his wrists keep him from doing so.

Derek pulls his own cock out, pumping it as he sucks Stiles' in his mouth, swirling his lips around the tip, drinking up Stiles' moans. 

Stiles comes before he can warn Derek, hot come shooting in Derek's mouth, Derek swallows it all down greedily before he stands up, pumping his cock once more. When he comes it's with a groan, white stripes painting over Stiles' skin. Derek's smooths it in, before he leans down to press a kiss to Stiles' lips. Stiles moans through it, nibbling on Derek's lower lip.

Derek unties Stiles' blindfold and his wrists, before lifting him up in his arms and carrying him out of the room.


End file.
